Patent Document 1 discloses an electronic compass (bearing display) technique providing a geomagnetism sensor in a portable apparatus, announcing a current bearing of the portable apparatus from a detection signal of the geomagnetism sensor, and announcing GPS or other position information to enable navigation.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technique performing communication by a non-contact system with a reader/writer using electromagnetic waves and performing transactions and other non-contact communication processing.
Further, a mobile phone apparatus performing, in addition to the functions of a phone of a speech function and mail function, the two functions explained above, that is, electronic compass processing and transaction processing or other non-contact communication is known.
When using such a mobile phone apparatus, a single mobile phone apparatus enables speech or mail, the electronic compass, and transactions and other non-contact communication, so this is very convenient. For example, speech or mail can be carried out while using the electronic compass function. Alternatively, for example, transaction processing by the non-contact communication using electromagnetic waves while using the electronic compass function is possible when bringing the mobile phone apparatus close to an access portion of an automatic fare charging machine using a non-contact IC card function disposed at a ticket gate of a train station so as to use the automatic fare charging system.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2005-107324    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2005-167658